Amours Croisés
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Son amour à sens unique l'avait poussée à le rencontrer, lui. Cordelia qui avait toujours aimé Chrom d'un amour inavoué découvrit au fil du temps une autre sorte d'amour auprès de Lon'Zu. L'Amour Vrai. [Fire Emblem Awakening]


Bonjour, bonsoir à vous !

Voici donc mon premier post sur ce fandom. C'est un Os sur Cordelia & Lon'Zu principalement mais on s'attarde sur son amour à sens unique pour Chrom. Avec un petit fond de Chrom & Yukino (MC).

Cet Os n'a pas été corrigé car j'ignorai si ma bêta connaissait Fire Emblem et je ne voulais pas la forcer à lire un Os qui allait probablement l'ennuyer. Alors désolée si il y a quelques fautes. J'ai repris dans le dialogue la conversation de soutien pour donné plus de sens à mon histoire ;)

Avec ce chapitre, je peux peut-être remercier Bymeha qui m'a fait connaître sans le savoir FE. By' si tu passes par là merci !

Dans l'ensemble j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Bonne Lecture ! C:

* * *

Cordelia avait toujours aimé Chrom.

Elle l'avait aimé, d'un amour désintéressé certes, mais elle l'avait aimé quand même.

Mais lui ne l'avait jamais vue. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde vantait ses talents, sa beauté et sa générosité inégalable ! Et tout ça, toute l'application et tout le sérieux qu'elle mettait dans son travail, c'était pour lui, lui et personne d'autre !

Lorsque qu'elle avait rejoint l'armée, elle pensait avoir une chance de l'approcher, d'apprendre à mieux le connaître afin qu'il la regarde enfin.

Mais Chrom avait toujours était concentré sur son devoir, et les rares fois où il s'adressait à elle, c'était pour la féliciter de ses compétences durant la dernière bataille. Une phrase, quelques mots échangés et c'était tout, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors à toutes ces occasions gâchées, Cordelia poussait un soupir. Et elle soupirait souvent.

Chrom était pour elle... Comment définir cela ? Chrom était beau, Chrom était puissant, Chrom était intelligent... Elle l'admirait si fort qu'elle en était venu à l'aimer.

N'était-ce pas ironique au fond ? De voir tout ces hommes qu'elle éconduisait tandis que l'unique personne qui l'intéressait ne daigner pas poser un regard sur elle.

Cordelia ne lui en voulait pas, elle était juste lasse, juste fatiguée de s'obstiner à paraître parfaite tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Et alors qu'elle avait décidé de se délester de son amour inavoué, elle avait compris.

Cordelia ,dans l'unique but de d'avouer ses sentiments à Chrom, s'était dirigé vers la tente du jeune prince. Et au lieu de le retrouver seul ,comme elle l'avait escompté, la jeune chevalier pégase le trouva en présence d'une charmante personne. Qui n'était nul autre que Yukino, la brillante stratège de leur armée que Chrom avait, il y a quelques mois de cela, retrouvée inconsciente et amnésique. Ce n'était pas étonnant de les trouver ensemble, après tout, il passait le plus clair de leur temps dans cette tente à discuter de la stratégie à établir pour mener leur prochaine bataille à bien. Mais à cet instant précis, les deux n'étaient pas en train de discuter, non, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Alors face à cette vision qui l'emplit de tristesse, Cordelia s'éclipsa, silencieuse, sans se faire remarquer des deux amoureux.

Au fond d'elle, Cordelia savait qu'elle aurait dû le voir venir, les petits regards et les sourires qu'ils s'adressaient de temps à autre étaient on ne peut plus clair. Vaike en avait discuter avec Lissa i peine quelques jours, affirmant fièrement à qui voulait l'entendre que son intuition de champion ne le trompait jamais. Mais elle s'était persuadée elle-même que ce n'était que des rumeurs, des ragots qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Elle ne détestait pas Yukino, elles étaient amies, la jeune stratège l'avait écouté parler de ses difficiles jours passés à s'entraîner à l'école en compagnie de ses camarades qui la jalousait, l'avait réconfortée, lui avait montré que tout le monde n'était pas comme elles.

Yukino était belle, elle était forte. Peut-être même plus qu'elle, elle virevoltait avec grâce lors des combats, ses long cheveux cuivrés balayant l'air tandis que ses yeux bruns fixaient son adversaire avec concentration. Cordelia pouvait comprendre que Chrom soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

Enfin... Non, elle ne comprenait pas, comment Yukino avait réussi à accomplir en l'espace de quelques mois ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire en des années ? Cordelia le génie, s'était donc fait surpasser ? Elle tentait de comprendre mais n'y arrivait pas.

Depuis le début de leur épopée, de nombreux couple s'était formés. Dans le feu des batailles, lors des corvées, durant les repas, des liens s'étaient crées, laissant parfois voir des alliances étonnantes. Ainsi Cordelia avait vu le « champion » Vaike se fiancer avec l'adorable Lissa, princesse d'Ylisse, ou Frédérique devenir intime avec la méthodique Miriel. Même Sumia, son amie d'enfance qui avait aussi le béguin pour Chrom, avait finalement trouvé l'amour auprès de Gaius !

Assise près d'un lac, les étoiles se reflétant dans l'eau noire immobile, la belle rouge poussa un profond soupir. Son cœur lui faisait mal mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers l'étendu glacée, elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas approcher. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Cordelia tourna doucement la tête, à ses côtés, bien qu'à une distance plus élevée que nécessaire, se tenait Lon'Zu. Le brun lui tournait ostensiblement la tête, comme si les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui coûtait. Elle sourit discrètement face à cette manie que le jeune homme avait de se tenir loin des femmes :

- Non, j'avais besoin de m'éclipser, de prendre l'air je suppose.

Il hocha la tête manifestant sa compréhension et ne dis rien. Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Enfin Lon'Zu se racla, la gorge et reprit :

- Je... vais rentrer dans ma tente.

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas si son départ aller la soulager. Il commença à s'éloigner, s'arrêta et murmura d'un souffle presque imperceptible :

- Tu ne devrai pas tarder, demain sera une dure journée. De plus... il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

A ces mots, Cordelia sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, elle sourit et il lui sembla qu'elle se sentit bien.

Elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et le rattrapa.

- Tu... n'es pas obligée de te tenir aussi près...

La jeune femme sourit avant de lui donner un coup de coude, sa bonne humeur revenue.

- Tu sais Lon'Zu, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir seul, tu ne pourras pas fuir les femmes éternellement !

- ... Je ne les fuis pas, je prends juste mes distances avec elles.

- C'est du pareil au même, à moins que... Lon'Zu serait-il possible que tu sois intéressé par les hommes ?

- Qu.. Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi sors-tu de pareille absurdités ? Vraiment, vous les femmes...

- Eh bien ! Tu réagis vivement ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Lon'Zu grogna et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Elle rit doucement, il était vraiment susceptible. Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus, Cordelia était sur le point de rentrer dans sa tente, quand à son plus étonnement Lon'Zu lui attrapa lui poignet et murmura de sa voix grave :

- Euh... Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle battit des cils surprise.

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me porter secours lors de la dernière bataille ?

- Tu étais cerné et tu semblait avoir besoin d'aide alors je suis venue t'aider.

- Je vois. Je voudrait régler cette dette sans attendre. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Cordelia pencha la tête confuse.

- Une dette ? Pourquoi il-y-aurait-il une dette ? Nous nous battons du même côté !

Lon'Zu la fixa, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Bon, si tu y tiens réellement. Tu pourrais m'initier à l'escrime ! Bien qu'avec ton soucis concernant les femmes, je me demande si cela va être possible...

Le brun sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques instant mais son honneur d'homme reprit le dessus.

- Je pourrai essayer de te les enseigner à distance, on commencera demain.

* * *

Elle esquiva avec grâce, se pencha sur le côté pour prendre de l'élan, pivota en un demi-tour et bloqua l'attaque ennemi. Un sans faute ! Elle sourit, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux rouges.

- Ne baisses pas ta garde !

Elle sursauta, bondit sur la droite mais dans son élan, elle ne pût éviter le coup qui l'a prit au dépourvu et tomba à terre.

-Ne te déconcentres pas ! Tu aurais dû profiter de ta parade pour prendre le dessus sur moi !

Cordelia grogna et tendit sa jambe endolorie, Lon'Zu tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance.

-On reprends !

Elle se mit en garde et leur entraînement repris de plus belle. Les coups s'échangeaient avec violence contrastant avec la danse sauvage et gracieuse qu'effectuait leur deux corps. Ils se rapprochaient pour mieux s'éloigner, esquivait pour attaquer brusquemment.

Cordelia sentit son souffle se faire court à mesure que leur duel se prolongeait, elle resta néanmoins concentrée, ne voulant pas commettre la moindre erreur dans ces gestes que Lon'Zu lui avait appris avec ardeur au cours du dernier mois.

Le sentant prendre le dessus, la jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout et effectua une technique complexe qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à maîtriser. Elle plongea, tout son corps tendu comme un arc et laissa son épée de bois taper le poignet du bretteur émérite qui surprit dés sera son emprise son arme et ne pût s'empêcher de la lâcher lorsque le deuxième coup de Cordelia frappa son arme par le bas, la faisant voler hors de ses mains. Il ne bougeât pas lorsque la chevalier pégase pointa sa lame vers sa gorge, signifiant par ce geste que le combat était terminer et qu'elle en sortait vainqueur. Face à n'importe qui d'autre Lon'Zu aurait protesté de sa défaite mais il sourit et se contenta de dire :

- Intéressant, tu as su réutiliser cette technique tout en l'altérant à ta façon. Cela crée une technique unique qui n'appartient qu'à toi et que tu pourras utiliser afin de surprendre ton adversaire à l'avenir.

- Cela me sera utile pendant les batailles à venir. Sans toi je n'y serai jamais arrivée !

Lon'Zu balaya l'air de la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ceci n'est rien, ma dette est à présent remboursée, nous sommes quitte.

Cordelia fit la moue. Avait-il réellement fait tout cela en raison de cette dette ? Par obligation ? N'avait-il pas pris ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir en passant tout ce temps avec elle ?

Voyant que Lon'Zu la regardait, elle commença a ranger l'équipement pour ensuite dire d'un ton léger :

- Tu n'as jamais répondu clairement à ma question ce jour là Lon'Zu, es-tu vraiment intéressé par les hommes ?

Lon'Zu se figea, surprit. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse en lui posant cette question ou se fichait-elle tout simplement de sa pomme ? Il se contenta de répondre d'un ton dégagé :

- Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes.

- Je vois, mais je me demande quand même d'où te vient cette aversion envers les femmes...

Finalement le brun se tourna vers Cordelia et lui demanda extrêmement sérieux :

- Qui souhaites-tu protéger, avec ce talent nouvellement acquis ?

- Eh bien, mes camarades, bien sûr, répondit-elle en se retournant surprise.

Il rétorqua, visiblement contrarié :

- Tu mens ! Je t'ai observé sur le champ de bataille ! Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui... Tu es amoureuse de Chrom !

Alors c'était donc ça. Son ancien amour pour Chrom était-il si évident que même Lon'Zu qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose était capable d'affirmer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Elle sourit.

- Je l'ai aimé c'est vrai. Je l'ai aimé pendant des années en espérant qu'un jour il pose son regard sur moi. Je l'ai aimé si fort que j'étais prête à m'entraîner jour et nuit pour pouvoir le servir avec utilité. Je l'ai aimé jusqu'au soir où j'ai compris que tous mes efforts étaient vain car lui même n'avait d'yeux que pour une autre personne. Oui, je aimé Chrom.

- C'est donc pourquoi tu étais au lac avec cette expression si triste sur le visage ce soir là...

- C'est exact, je venais de le voir avec Yukino. A vrai dire, je trouve qu'avec le recul ils forment vraiment un jolie couple.

Cordelia prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Lon'Zu.

- A ton tour de me répondre à présent. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à mon cœur ?

Lon'Zu grimaça prit au piège. Il détourna le regard pendant quelques instant avant de reprendre.

- Je m'y intéresse parce que.. Tu sais que... Je m'exprime mal par les mots. Peut-être que ceci t'expliquera ce que je voudrai te dire depuis maintenant quelques jours...

Cordelia se pencha pour regarder ce que l'épéiste tenait dans la main. Son souffle se bloqua, elle sourit et rougit.

La jeune femme présenta sa main avec grâce tandis que Lon'Zu lui passait l'anneau à son annulaire gauche.

Avec Chrom, elle avait connu l'amour à sens unique, l'amour inavoué, l'amour désintéressé qui n'attends rien en retour si ce n'est que quelques paroles et quelques regards.

A présent avec Lon'Zu, elle connaissait la joie de l'amour partagé, l'amour complice, l'amour tendre.

L'amour, le vrai.

Chrom et Yukino n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir ! A présent, elle aussi avait trouvé l'amour et elle se jura que tout le camp s'extasierait devant la beauté du couple qu'elle formerait avec Lon'Zu. Alors tout admirant cette bague étincelante à son doigt, elle prit la main de son futur mari et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime.

* * *

Bon j'admets, la fin fait un peu guimauve :')

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et j'espère avoir bien respecté les personnages aussi !

N'hésitez à me laisser vos impressions !

Bisous ! :D


End file.
